Mary Ann and the Professor
by tvjunkie
Summary: Final chapter is now up! :)
1. Part One

Okay, I finally did it. I always loved the idea of Mary Ann and the Professor. I hope y'all enjoy. Feedback is always welcomed… :)  
  
*****  
  
"Professor?" Mary Ann peeked into the hut, not wanting to disturb.  
  
"Come in, Mary Ann," the Professor said. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Lunch is ready," she said as she took a step inside. She walked over to the table he was sitting at, and glanced curiously at what he had been working on. "What's that?"  
  
"Well, I heard you and Ginger talk about how dull your hut looks, so I thought you might like this."  
  
Mary Ann looked at the unusual object, and then turned her questioning gaze onto the Professor. "How does it work?" she asked.  
  
The Professor cleared his throat. He always lost his train of thought when she looked at him with wide-eyed curiosity. She was the only one who actually seemed interested in what he was saying, and didn't get that bored expression that he saw in everyone else on this island. "It's very simple, actually. You just move this switch."  
  
As he did so the object started to rotate, pieces of it coming out like wings. "You place a candle in the middle, and the light will shine through the different patterns," he explained.  
  
Mary Ann's eyes lit up. "It's beautiful! Gee, Professor, you didn't have to go to so much trouble."  
  
"No problem at all, Mary Ann. I like keeping busy."  
  
Mary Ann smiled. She had noticed that about him. He was always reading one of his scientific manuals or figuring out a way to get them out of the trouble Gilligan created. He wasn't like anyone she'd ever met before. She realized she was starting at him and quickly said, "Well, thanks. I'm sure Ginger will love it, too."  
  
He smiled, glad that she had liked his gift. "We should probably go eat before everyone gets impatient."  
  
"You mean the Skipper," Mary Ann laughed.  
  
They both moved their hands to turn off the switch. The Professor's hand grazed Mary Ann's, and they both froze.  
  
Mary Ann blushed, the fluttering in her stomach growing stronger each second that passed with his hand touching hers.  
  
He would never know what made him do it, but the Professor couldn't resist taking Mary Ann's hand and placing a soft kiss on it.  
  
The kiss that came after was more intimate, as their lips touched tentatively.  
  
"Professor, the Skipper says--" Gilligan stopped mid-sentence, his jaw dropping. He raised both hands to cover his eyes. "Uh, I didn't see anything. No, no one was kissing, nope." He turned and walked, bumping into the table. He was still covering eyes, and couldn't see where he was going.  
  
Mary Ann and the Professor pulled apart quickly.  
  
"Gilligan!" the Professor exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, I should go," Mary Ann said at the same time.  
  
"No, you don't have to go, I'll go," Gilligan said, eyes uncovered, but still not looking at them.  
  
"Gilligan," the Professor said sternly. "You mustn't say a word."  
  
"A word? A word about what? I didn't see anything, how could I say a word?" Gilligan shook his head for effect. "I just came to tell you both that Skipper says he wants to eat sometime this century so… that's it." Gilligan had slowly been walking backwards, until he was outside the hut.  
  
The Professor and Mary Ann sighed as Gilligan disappeared from sight, both wondering how long it would take him to not say anything about what he hadn't seen.  
  
And wondering what they were going to do once he did.  
  
To be continued? 


	2. Part Two

1 Thanks to everyone for their feedback! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. I promise the next part won't take as long!  
  
*****  
  
"Well, are they coming?" the Skipper growled at Gilligan as soon as he saw him. Having to wait for his lunch made him cranky.  
  
"Uh, I don't know," Gilligan said automatically. He figured that was the safest thing to say.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You just saw them, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh…" Gilligan scrambled to think of something to tell the Skipper.  
  
Luckily for him, he didn't have to say anything because Mary Ann and the Professor finally arrived. He let out his breath in relief when he saw them. That had been a close one.  
  
"We're sorry to keep everyone waiting," the Professor apologized.  
  
They stood as apart as they could without it seeming strange. Mary Ann wondered if they could tell just by looking at her what had just happened. She felt her cheeks getting warm at the thought.  
  
The only two empty spots left were right next to each other, so they had no choice but to sit close together.  
  
"It's about time," Skipper grumbled under his breath.  
  
The hungry group started passing the food dishes around as soon as the Mary Ann and the Professor settled into their seats.  
  
The first dish came in the Professor's direction. He put some coconut mix on his plate, then passed Mary Ann the dish. There was another jolt between them as their hands touched again. They both let go of the dish at the same time, sending it splattering onto the table.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor!"  
  
"No, no, it was my fault," the Professor assured her.  
  
Not too much of the coconut mix had fallen onto the table, so Mary Ann took the still upright dish and passed it to Ginger.  
  
'Hmm,' Ginger thought, but didn't say a word and took the dish.  
  
The rest of the meal was uneventful.  
  
*****  
  
The Professor stared at the book he'd been reading for the past hour. Or more accurately, he had been *trying* to read the book, but was still on the same page he'd started on. He closed the book, knowing he wouldn't get anything done.  
  
His mind kept wandering back to earlier that day. He hadn't seen Mary Ann since lunch, and to be honest, he wouldn't know what to say to her if he did.  
  
He hadn't had much experience with women. He'd always found science was much easier to understand than the female of the human species.  
  
But he had a feeling all the technical books in the world wouldn't be able to help him with this one.  
  
He decided to sleep. He would figure this out tomorrow.  
  
****  
  
In another hut, Mary Ann and Ginger were also getting ready for bed.  
  
Ginger was no fool. Especially not when it came to men and women. She'd seen something going on between the Mary Ann and the Professor. And now Mary Ann had been brushing the same patch of hair for the last ten minutes. It was all very suspicious. And she wanted to know exactly what had happened. "So how was your day, Mary Ann?" she asked casually.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Mary Ann?"  
  
Mary Ann finally turned to look at her friend, a distracted look on her face. "Oh, were you saying something, Ginger?"  
  
Ginger resisted the urge to laugh. "I was just wondering how your day was."  
  
Mary Ann blushed, thinking about what had just been on her mind. "It was okay."  
  
"Just okay? Yeah, it can get pretty dull around here sometimes."  
  
Mary Ann simply nodded, her thoughts far away again.  
  
Ginger smiled. There was definitely something going on. And she was going to get to the bottom of it. 


	3. Part Three

Thanks again for all the wonderful feedback! And to Dixie Goddess, I hope you'll post your Mary Ann/Professor story soon! I'd love to read it! :)  
  
*****  
  
The Professor sat a good while in his hut before gaining up the courage to go see Mary Ann. He looked at his gift, which Mary Ann had forgotten to take with her yesterday. It gave him the perfect excuse.  
  
He finally stood and forced his legs to walk to her hut.  
  
"Ladies, may I come in?" he asked politely, standing at the entrance.  
  
"Sure, Professor," Ginger replied, glancing over at Mary Ann to see her reaction. As she suspected, Mary Ann was having a hard time figuring out whether to sit or stand.  
  
"I just stopped by to bring you this." He set the object on an empty space on their table. "Mary Ann will be able to explain how it works. I showed her yesterday."  
  
Ginger made a mental note of that. "Thanks, Professor."  
  
The Professor smiled at Ginger, then turned to the quiet brunette. "Mary Ann, I was wondering if you would assist me in collecting a few samples I need to gather."  
  
"I'd love to," Mary Ann smiled as she found her voice.  
  
Ginger knew it would seem strange if she offered to help them, so she didn't. Menial labor just wasn't her thing.  
  
"I'll see you later, Ginger," Mary Ann waved as she and the Professor walked out of the hut.  
  
Ginger looked out the window to see in which direction they headed. She walked out of the hut once they were out of sight. She had to be sneaky. Like if she were starring in an Alfred Hitchcock movie – but less depressing.  
  
"Hi, Ginger," Gilligan said.  
  
"Hi, Gilligan," Ginger said. She looked at her gangly friend, and remembered something from the day before. "Did you notice something strange yesterday with the Professor and Mary Ann?"  
  
Gilligan averted his eyes. "I didn't see anything."  
  
Ginger gathered another clue for her investigation, and decided to see if her instincts were right. She sat on the bench, a foot away from Gilligan. She started to move slowly towards him. "What are you doing, Gilligan?" Ginger asked, her tone becoming low and sultry.  
  
The closer she got, the more flustered Gilligan became. "Eating a banana," he squeaked out the last word as Ginger scooted so close their hips were practically attached.  
  
Ginger reached over and broke off a piece of the fruit, and put it into her mouth in a seductive motion.  
  
Gilligan swallowed hard, his eyes growing as big as saucers.  
  
"So, Gilligan…" Ginger began, knowing she had him right where she wanted.  
  
"Yes, Ginger?" he asked, his voice still a bit off.  
  
"I heard something…"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Ginger nodded. "I heard that Mary Ann and the Professor…" she whispered the bit of false, juicy gossip into his ear.  
  
Gilligan's face burned, half from Ginger's breath on his ear, and half from what she was saying. "That's not true, they just--!" Gilligan's hand flew to his mouth as he realized what he'd almost blurted out.  
  
Ginger's eyes lit up. She was so close to knowing the truth she could almost taste it. "They just what?"  
  
"Nothing," Gilligan said, trying to put some space between him and Ginger. He always had trouble thinking when she was this close.  
  
Ginger put on her best pouty look. "Gilligan, you know something, don't you? Why don't you tell Ginger what it is?"  
  
"Honest, Ginger. I don't know anything." Gilligan kept moving down the bench until he finally fell off, landing butt first on the ground.  
  
Ginger looked down at him. "Fine. Then I'll just have to find out for myself."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gilligan asked, almost afraid of the answer. He stood up, and wiped the dirt from his pants.  
  
"I mean the Professor and Mary Ann went that way," she pointed. "And that's where I'm going now."  
  
Gilligan watched her start to walk in that direction. His curiosity got the better of him, and he followed her.  
  
He wondered what they would find…. 


	4. Part Four

Thanks for y'alls patience! I hope this was worth the wait. As always, I love feedback. And I'd like to give my special thanks to Asteria for her suggestion!  
  
*****  
  
The Professor and Mary Ann walked deep enough into the woods until they were sure they had some privacy.  
  
They stood in the middle of the greenery, both of them looking around, then back at each other. Neither was sure what to say or do first. A plant caught the Professor's gaze and he took the opportunity to say something, "Oh, an agrimonia eupatoria herb."  
  
"What does it do?" Mary Ann asked.  
  
The Professor walked over to inspect it, his back to Mary Ann. "Oh, many things…" He proceeded to explain in great detail each of the uses of the small plant.  
  
Mary Ann couldn't help but smile as she listened to him ramble. He was such a gentleman, and so cute. After a few minutes had passed, she silently decided it was time to do something. If she waited for him to make the first move, they might be there forever! She walked closer to him. "Professor?" she said his name softly.  
  
The Professor stopped talking and turned around, finding himself only a couple of inches away from her. "Yes, Mary Ann?"  
  
Mary Ann raised herself on her toes and kissed him before she lost her nerve. The Professor got over his surprise quickly and returned her kiss, holding her close. They finally stopped to breathe, both smiling.  
  
"Mary Ann, I was thinking…"  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Maybe you should start calling me Roy."  
  
"Roy," she tried out the unfamiliar name. "Roy," she said again, and laughed. "That's going to take some getting used to! But I like it."  
  
The Professor smiled and this time he kissed her first.  
  
*****  
  
"Ginger, I don't think we're going to find th--."  
  
"Shh, I think I hear voices!" Ginger said excitedly.  
  
"Voices? I don't hear any voices."  
  
Ginger ignored him. "Over there. Come on, and be quiet," she whispered.  
  
They walked slowly, side by side, crouched down slightly so they wouldn't be seen. Gilligan inadvertently stepped on a twig, making it snap loudly.  
  
Ginger turned to him. "Shhh!"  
  
They walked a few more meters, the voices growing louder. "It's definitely them!" Ginger said. After a few more steps, they finally came upon Mary Ann and the Professor. Ginger stood upright as she saw the scene before her.  
  
Nothing.  
  
They were doing exactly what they said they were going to do. They were collecting samples. They weren't even close together. Nothing juicy. Boy, did she miss Hollywood!  
  
Mary Ann turned around then, doing her best to pretend she was surprised to see them. "Hi, Ginger! Hi, Gilligan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were just taking a walk," Ginger lied smoothly.  
  
"We were just leaving," the Professor lied, too, but not as convincingly. "We've got all the samples we need, Mary Ann."  
  
"Okay, R-- Professor. I'll see you back at the hut, Ginger. See you later, Gilligan," Mary Ann smiled. She waved to her friends as she and the Professor walked away.  
  
"Bye, Mary Ann, bye Professor," Gilligan waved back.  
  
"Rats!" Ginger said, once they had disappeared. She waited a bit before heading back. Gilligan followed her. He was sure glad this was over.  
  
"I guess that's that," he said once they made it back to the huts.  
  
Ginger simply smiled and reached out to tickle the back of his neck. "Gilligan…" she purred. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"  
  
Not taking any more chances with her, Gilligan clamped both hands over his mouth and shook his head.  
  
Ginger removed her hand in a huff. "Oh, you're impossible!"  
  
Mrs. Howell came out of her hut, having heard the commotion outside.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Howell," Gilligan said. His hands were still clamped to his mouth, so the words came out more like gibberish.  
  
"Why, whatever is the matter with Gilligan?" Mrs. Howell asked. The boy could be so very odd sometimes.  
  
"Gilligan has a secret and he won't tell me what it is," Ginger explained.  
  
"Oh! A secret, how exciting!" Mrs. Howell exclaimed. "Do tell us what it is, Gilligan."  
  
Gilligan began to get nervous with Ginger and Mrs. Howell on each side of him, both staring at him in anticipation. He dropped his hands from his mouth. "I can't Mrs. Howell," he said politely.  
  
Mrs. Howell frowned slightly. Her face brightened as she thought of an idea. She turned her head towards the hut and called, "Thurston, would you come out here, please?"  
  
"Yes, lovey, what is it? I'm not done counting my money. There is so much of it, you know." He noticed the other two castaways and nodded towards them. "Oh, hello Ginger, Gilligan."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Howell," Ginger and Gilligan both replied. Gilligan got even more nervous. Now it was three against one!  
  
"Thurston, pay Gilligan."  
  
"Certainly, my dear," Mr. Howell answered. He took out his wallet, then paused and looked at his wife. "Why?"  
  
"Gilligan has a secret that he won't share with us. I want you to give him some money so he will," Mrs. Howell told him simply.  
  
"Oh, splendid idea," Mr. Howell nodded in approval. He handed Gilligan a few large bills. "Here you go, my boy!"  
  
Gilligan's eyes widened for a moment and his mouth formed into an "o" as he saw the cash, but he shook his head and didn't take the money. "I can't, Mr. Howell. I promised I wouldn't say anything."  
  
"Yes, yes, that's very honorable," Mr. Howell muttered. "I see you want to play hard ball." He took a few more bills out. "There! Now what say you?"  
  
"I say I'm getting out of here!" Gilligan turned and got ready to run. But he had barely taken two steps when he crashed right into the Skipper. "Ooof!" he uttered, as his small frame bounced off the Skipper's larger one. Before he knew it, he had fallen to the ground. Looking up, he saw four curious faces looking down at him. "Uh-oh." 


	5. Conclusion

This is it! A big thank you to everyone who's read and commented! It's been really fun writing this, I hope y'all enjoy the end. :)  
  
~*~  
  
Mary Ann and the Professor sat at the table in his hut, where it had all began. They had the few herb samples they'd picked on it, just in case someone walked in on them, yet again.  
  
"Ginger and Gilligan almost found us kissing," Mary Ann said. She couldn't help but blush at the memory.  
  
"Yes," the Professor said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we should rethink our decision to maintain our relationship a secret. In an enclosed space such as this, it will not be long until everyone knows."  
  
Mary Ann smiled widely. She had been thinking the exact same thing. "I think you're right. And I don't like lying to our friends."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"I think they'll be happy for us, don't you?"  
  
"I am sure of it," the Professor agreed. "Although I can't imagine it would be that much of interest to any of them."  
  
*****  
  
"Gilligan! Will you watch where you're going?" the Skipper held out his hand. "Here, let me help you up." He easily lifted Gilligan off the ground.  
  
Gilligan let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Are you okay?" the Skipper asked, his voice gruff, but with concern.  
  
"Yes, Skipper."  
  
"Yes, yes, the lad is all right," Mr. Howell said impatiently. "Now, Gilligan, back to the business at hand."  
  
"Business?" the Skipper asked. "What business?"  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
As Mr. Howell explained, Gilligan tried to slowly -- and quietly -- get away from the group, but Skipper caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and reached out his large hand to grab Gilligan's shirt and pull him back.  
  
"Going somewhere, Gilligan?"  
  
"Uh, just going to get a banana," Gilligan replied lamely. It was the best he could come up with the Skipper staring at him.  
  
"Mr. Howell says you know a secret."  
  
"Yes," Gilligan answered.  
  
The Skipper waited for Gilligan to elaborate, but Gilligan said nothing. "WELL?" the Skipper bellowed.  
  
"It's a secret, Skipper."  
  
"Gilligan..." the Skipper warned. He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked down at Gilligan with the familiar threatening glare.  
  
I'm dead, Gilligan thought glumly.  
  
"Hi, everybody," Mary Ann's sweet voice startled everyone. They looked around guiltily, all of them mumbling a greeting, except Gilligan, who said a loud "Hi!" and took a large step away from the nosy group.  
  
"Mary Ann and I have an announcement to make," the Professor said.  
  
The group fell silent, each of them leaning in closer to make sure not to miss a word.  
  
"We -- Mary Ann and I, that is -- have decided to pursue a romantic relationship."  
  
For a few long seconds, no one said a word. They stood staring at the smiling couple, and then looked at each other. Then they all spoke at once.  
  
"Oh, how lovely!" Mrs. Howell beamed. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Cheers!" Mr. Howell smiled.  
  
"It couldn't have happened to two nicer people," the Skipper said sincerely.  
  
"Wow," Ginger said. "Just... wow."  
  
"Well, Gilligan," the Skipper looked at his little buddy. "Aren't you going to say something to the Professor and Mary Ann?"  
  
Gilligan opened his mouth to demand to know why he'd kept the secret for nothing. But he wasn't one to hold a grudge, and simply grinned, "When's the wedding?"  
  
*****  
  
The Professor proposed to Mary Ann a month later. Mary Ann and Roy Hinkley were married by the Skipper soon after. Ginger was the maid of honor, and wedding coordinator, of course. Gilligan served as best man. The ceremony was, as Mrs. Howell would say, lovely. Mr. Howell, that old softie, even gave the newlyweds a honeymoon trip to another part of the island as a gift.  
  
They quite enjoyed it.  
  
There was a rumor that there was some hanky panky going on during the reception between a certain redheaded moviestar and an endearing first- mate, but that's another story altogether....  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
